A Typical Day in the Life of
by Cream Dream
Summary: You know all of the crazy adventures the sonic characters go on, but do you know what a typical day for them is like? Read this story and find out!
1. Chapter 1

Chapter1

Sonic

Beep! Beep! Beep! Sonic's alarm clock woke him up from his dream about cars. He turned it off and slowly got ready for school even though he only had five minutes to get ready before the bus came. He was too good for the bus. I mean who needs a bus when you're the faster than it?

So after he dressed he ran too school. He would still be late considering he ate 20 bowls of Cocoa Puff cereal for breakfast. But when you don't care about school why care about getting there on time?

"You're late!" his homeroom teacher, Miss Fat Butt, yelled at him. No wonder she wasn't married!

"I know old lady!" he screamed back at her, "Go suck a lemon!"

"Use your manners! Say, Please." Miss Fat Butt corrected him.

"Go suck on a lemon, PLEASE!" He screamed at his stupid ass of a teacher.

"That's better," She sighed.

This is how it went every day. The stupid ass of a teacher would yell and yell and eventually Sonic would outsmart her. And if Sonic can outsmart her, she is RELLY stupid.

Homeroom was over right after the dispute considering how late Sonic was. His first period class was math. In math, nobody noticed that he wasn't paying any attention since they did work the whole period.

Sonic doodled on his worksheet instead of doing the problems. Life is good when all you do is sit around and doodle. Even though he doodled on every worksheet he got he still sucked at it. In art he always got an F. Not only was he doodling himself as rich and famous instead of the assignment but he also sucked. He drew little stick figures with no details at all. Maybe he only sucked because all he ever drew was himself and he didn't want to draw himself looking that ugly.

In language arts he had too listen the whole time. He didn't have any worksheets to doodle on. This made it easy for the teacher to realize he wasn't paying attention.

"Sonic! Pay attention!" She screamed, "Or I'll call your mother!"

Naturally, Sonic didn't care. He kept on wondering in his own little world where he was a rich king that everyone adored. Very unrealistic, I must say. Of course the teacher called his mom, and of course nobody answered, and of course the teacher told him that his mom would have to wait to see his F.

Sonic went to lunch after two mare periods of doodling and wondering off in his world. He sat next too Knuckles and naturally picked a fight.

"Hey weak bones!" Sonic yelled over the loud talking crowd, "You smell bad, did you eat your breakfast out of the garbage this morning!"

"Rrrr…" Knuckles growled in anger.

Then they… well you know… they're mad, at lunch, well for all you stupid heads out there they started a food fight.

Sonic blew off three more periods, then went home. The first thing he wanted to do was save the world. Unfortunately, he could not find any problem, so he stole a car and blew up the school. How horrible the world would be if he hadn't blown up the school every time they re-built it.

Sonic went home and ate some of the yummiest nachos ever. How rich creamy cheese could taste so relaxingly wonderful. It truly is a mystery.

Finally, Sonic stayed up all night listening to music and playing video games.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter2

Tails

"Honey, time for school!" Tails' mom whispered as she shook him.

"Yay!" Tails screamed, "I can't wait!"

Secretly Tails loved school although hiding it from his best friend in the world Sonic. Tails thought Sonic was so cool! He was fast and strong, and all Tails could do was sit and make killer robots out of stupid science. Tails wished he was Sonic, he wished it every day and night. But that would never come true he was just a little yellow geek.

He was soon ready for school. That was one of the little things he did quickly. Others would be Science, Math, and other school subjects.

He was always very quiet on the bus, and was always at school in time.

When he got there he was always praised by teachers. He hated being praised in school because he was afraid the other kids would see.

Some normal things he would do to hide his praise was say, "I have to throw up!" or, "Go suck a lemon!" which he had gotten from Sonic.

Of course, his teacher was so tremendously stupid that she wouldn't notice and would say, "Thank you, you're such a nice little boy."

He tried to pick fights with people to get more popular.

"Hey stupid!" he would shout, "You're … uh… Stupid!"

These fights usually ended in a Tails puddle.

After school Tails went home.

He dreamt of being Sonic. He dreamt of being a blue sexy hot irresistible… okay, I better stop the adjectives here. He dreamt he was a beautiful girl hedgehog much prettier than Amy, kissing Sonic, making love with Sonic…

Did he forget that he's only eight years old?

Eww! Okay any further than this and it's rated M.


End file.
